Arashi and Isaac: Before the Experiment
by Woodwings
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Arashi and an Eevee named Isaac growing up in the Pokemon World. This won't be an Ash-style journey though, as they have no interest in badges.
1. The Beginning

Arashi and Isaac: Before the Experiment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.

In an old wooden house a little way outside New Bark Town, Naomi Hazard sat on the sofa with her Chansey, waiting for her husband, Surgam, to come home. Normally, she would be working in the Pokemon Center, but she was heavily pregnant, and on maternity leave. A small Eevee named Isaac wandered into the room and brushed against her legs, making her laugh. Surgam had brought brought him home from work two weeks ago, to help look after the baby.

Surgam ran up the path to the house, carrying some bags of supplies. His Kadabra saw him coming, and opened the door. "Thanks Ari!" he breathed, and rushed into the living room. Aristotle sighed, wishing that Surgam wouldn't keep cutting things so close, before heading into the kitchen to boil some water for the towels.

The next morning, Isaac got his first look at the new arrival. The baby was male, and had inherited his mother's deep purple eyes. He stared up at Isaac from Naomi's arms, as if waiting for something.

Isaac wasn't sure what the boy, named Arashi, was expecting, but he seemed to want something. Nonplussed, he went to ask Aristotle.

"That baby won't be big enough to understand anything for a while, so don't worry. It's when he starts grabbing things, or crawling, that you'll need to keep an eye on him. Just think of him as your hatchling brother, and keep him out of trouble." explained the Kadabra. Isaac nodded, that sounded reasonable, but there was one more thing that was bothering him. "Why doesn't he have any hair? His parents do." Ari chuckled, amused by the pup's question. He explained to Isaac that humans aren't always born with hair, but that it usually grows later. Isaac nodded again, relieved that there was nothing wrong with Arashi, but he thought that it was a rather silly way to be. After all, wouldn't he get cold?

Leona, the Chansey, bustled around the house excitedly. She _loved_ babies, and now she'd been sent to round up the cuddlies for her trainer's baby from the supplies that Surgam had bought. After a lot of searching through the bags, she found a nice stuffed Abra. She carried it into the living room, and handed it to Naomi, who tucked it into her arms next to Arashi.


	2. Six Weeks On

Arashi and Isaac: Before the Experiment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction.

Six weeks later, Isaac fully appreciated how hard human parents had to work. Although he didn't have to to the messy jobs, like changing the baby's nappies, he had gotten as little sleep as the rest of them. Arashi had finally settled into a more sociable sleep cycle, to the delight of everyone, and cried less often. He also seemed to have gained more control over his limbs, and he waved about and kicked whenever he was pleased by something.

Isaac leaned into the boy's cot, pulling faces and waggling his ears and tail for Arashi's amusement. He was rewarded by a gurgle and a crooked smile, which made his innards feel warm and jumpy. He gently licked the baby's light fuzz of lavender hair, and Arashi grabbed his ear, nearly making him fall over. Once grasped, the ear was steered into the infant's waiting mouth, and the tip was sucked upon. This unsettled the Eevee, who wanted to retrieve his appendage, but was also desperate not to accidentally hurt Arashi. "Help!" he called, "Arashi's got my ear!"

Naomi, though she didn't understand Isaac's language, realised what he was trying to say. She reached into her son's cot, and gently extracted the ear from his mouth. She picked up her baby and cuddled him, murmuring softly to sooth his cries at being denied his new-found toy. Isaac picked up the Abra beanie, and held it up, hoping that Arashi would accept that as a substitute. His mother smiled, thanking the pup, and passed the toy to her baby. Arashi seemed to contemplate it for a moment, puzzled by its abrupt appearance, then he inserted its ear into his mouth.

That was when Surgam came home from work, his purple hair containing a few twigs. Aristotle chuckled a bit at his trainer's ruffled demeanour, and fussily picked the foliage out of the man's hair. "Okay Ari, I get it," he laughed, "Don't come indoors covered in bits of plants." Naomi was giggling at the interplay between her husband and his Kadabra, amused. Arashi was surprised by the funny noises that everyone was making, and his eyes moved around as he tried to see what all the commotion was about.

Surgam was carrying a number of shopping bags, which was likely the reason that he'd come home late. He unpacked them onto the kitchen table, revealing several food items, a new Turtwig beanie, and a few bottles of Moo Moo Milk. These last items were for when Naomi was too sore to feed the baby normally, and she appreciated the helpful gesture on her husband's part. Isaac jumped onto the table, and seized the cuddly. He leapt down again, and sat up with it, facing Naomi, who laughed again. She transferred the Turtwig to the astonished infant in her arms, and petted Isaac gently.

Leona thought that this was ever so sweet, and wandered over to coo to the boy. The Chansey's love of babies had not been even slightly diminished by the lack of sleep they'd all put up with, and she took every conceivable opportunity to gaze into Arashi's bewildered features, as he tried to fathom why the big pink round thing kept appearing out of nowhere and making noises at him.

Once all the bags were unpacked, and the contents put away, Surgam came to sit next to his wife on the sofa. She gently passed Arashi to him, and Surgam marvelled at his beautiful offspring. He then gently sat the boy on his shoulder, and Arashi crooned and waved his arms excitedly. His father laughed softly, and lifted the baby into the air, turning him so that they were facing one another. Arashi reached out, as if to grab Surgam's nose, and smiled contentedly.


End file.
